soda_boyfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Baton (Comic)
Space Baton '''is a comic that started in a private Discord server on November 9th, 2017 where the creator, Sandman, asked his group of friends to suggest 'commands to further the story'. Originally, it wasn't meant to be a sequel to Soda Boy, but eventually it was incorporated into the story as a 20+ year time skip to the original game. Eventually, on December 11th of the same year, Adam uploaded the current pages of the story on a Homestuck fan site named MSPaint Fan Adventures, where the story gained a small following. (The story can be found here.) The story of Space Baton is divided into individual 'Seasons', which act like different acts in a story, as well, those seasons are further divided into 'Episodes', which are small segments of the story focused on specific plotlines. The Discord server where people can join and add their own contributions to the story can be found here. Synopsis '''Season 1 Episode 1: Diamonds and Pearls The story begins in the Primary Protagonist Jess Minerva's bedroom, where she provided information by a friend who goes by the online alias of EsperRaid that she has a package in the mail. Jess goes and retrieves the package, and upon trying to open it, a crow breaks through her window and steals it. She soon finds the crow in her backyard, which teleports leaving a strange baton. The episode ends with her spinning it and her video recording fading to white. Episode 2: Chicken Nuggie Theft The episode follows the character of Toby, who was previously shown to be EsperRaid, and him searching for his brother on account of his missing chicken nuggets. The episode ends when Toby receives a video message from Jess. Episode 3: Into Another World This episode picks up where Episode 1 left off, when Jess is transported into an alternate 'Scape' or universe known as Mirrorscape. Everything is the same here as it is in Carbonscape, aside from the lack of sun, objects being mirrored, and humans being replaced by a bizarre Human/Spider hybrid race. Jess encounters a mirrored version of her mom, and is chased all the way to her room. In there, she finds a strange workbench and begins crafting new items to help her eventual engagement with the spider mom. The episode ends with Dawn messaging her saying she has an idea. Episode 4: Rise and Shine The episode begins with an animation labeled 'A few hours earlier', suggesting that these events are happening before the previous episodes. This animation depicts the next protagonist descending down to a planet labeled 'World of Nature and Mist', where she is soon attacked by a creature called a Nephilim. She soon wakes up in her greenhouse. This new protagonist is revealed to be Dawn. Trivia * The title of Space Baton was chosen before the actual object was a thing. The idea for the title came from using the first letters of Soda Boy, SB, and making the next title correspond with it. The lettering of 5 in both words was a coincidence. Category:Space Baton Category:Information